


NightLight

by Rahar_Moonfire



Series: RotG Kinkmeme [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: rotg_kink, Dirty Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"NightLight" is the place to be after dark. DJ Moon's blaring music, Nick North's good alcohol, and maybe even a good lay if Jack's lucky. But then, newly 21 and celebrating the New Year alone will probably only end in a serious hangover. But you never know what could happen on the dance floor, or who could do you in the dark shadows behind the club. Written for the RotG Kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on the RotG Kinkmeme on Dreamwidth.org.
> 
> Prompt: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=1205735#cmt1205735

It had been a long week. Work, eat, sleep, work, eat, sleep, work, eat, sleep. The constant ebb and flow of life. Jack  _hated_  it. It was boring as all get-out. But then Christmas happened, and it snowed, and now it was New Year's Eve. The snow had piled up to the point that anyone who wanted to go anywhere had to walk. So he walked to the  _NightLight_ , the local nightclub.

It wasn't much to look at on the outside, but the music was worth it. DJ Moon always had the place pumping with loud music, pulsing with subwoofers, and flashing with lights. It was somewhat high class in that there was a relatively nice bar on the balcony overlooking the dance floor and there were some private rooms on the third floor reserved for VIPs, those with money, and those too drunk to be let out on the street in good conscience.

DJ Moon built the place about five years ago and it had quickly become the favorite haunt for young people all over. Loyal customers, like Jack, didn't have to wait in line to get in: just a brief flash of a legitimate photo ID and the  _Nightlighter_  member pass and he was in.

He immediately took the steps up to the balcony pulling out his driver's license and a bundle of cash and took a seat at the bar. It didn't take long or the jolly young bartender to move over to him.

"Frost, welcome back. Usual, yes?" he asked in his heavy Russian accent and giving his usual pat on the back.

"Naw, gimme something new. I plan on have the hangover of the century to welcome the new year," he replied with a bright smile.

The jolly man laughed loudly before beginning to pour the latest of his alcoholic inventions. "I call this  _The Guardian_. Should be giving you buzz in seconds."

Jack took the proffered glass with a nod. "You're my man, North."

North smiled hugely. "I am everyone's man."

Jack chuckled and took a sip of the alcoholic drink and immediately felt giddy. "Damn!"

The Russian laughed once more. "Your face. You should see-" He broke off the continue laughing at Jack's expense.

After finishing the drink, which took a while because poor Jack could only manage a sip at a time, the young man pushed away from the bar and with a wink at North, head back down to the dance floor. Hopefully he'd dance the new year in then collapse from a hangover. And maybe if he was  _incredibly_  lucky, he'd get laid.

He didn't bleach his hair white on his birthday for nothing. He turned 21 years old on the 21st of December and by golly he was going to live it up. College and life could wait. The party started now.


	2. First Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to _TheGoldenAppleofAsgard_ who was the only one to review this fic so far. I'm sorry about the delay. I only just got the Internet back up. ^^; Hope it's sexy enough to earn your forgiveness, though.

The pounding base and the flashing lights did wonders to the dance floor.  Everyone moved their bodies like the currents of a gigantic sea, not always on beat, but moving nonetheless.  Jack stepped down from the bar and was lost in the crowd immediately upon stepping onto the dance floor.  He simple black clothes disappeared into the intense shadows cast by the moving bodies while his stark white hair caught the multicolored lights like a prism.

A young woman took notice of him and began dancing her way closer until they were practically in each other’s arms.  They moved with the beat, hips meeting and parting and sliding in a tantalizing dance.  Jack was impressed, for a NightLighter she was definitely something.  She certainly knew how to dress to both get attention and keep it, anyway.

Her outfit shimmered with sequins and iridescent colors.  Her hair was an emerald green streaked with purple, blue, and yellow that complimented the thick green eye shadow and purple colored contacts.  Her shirt was printed like bird feathers that dipped low revealing her lovely breasts.  The shirt was long in the back, hanging down to her ankles and seemed the flutter as she moved.  Her tight skinny jeans were a nice shade of sapphire  and glittered as she wrapper leg around his.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled.  He couldn’t help but smile back when she pecked his lips.

“Lovely teeth,” she breathed. 

“Thanks,” he replied. 

And she slipped from his grip to move into the crowd.  Jack turned to follow her and found her wrapped around the pole in the center of the dance floor.  How they got to the center of the dance floor was beyond him, but you never knew where you would end up once you stepped into the moving bodies.  She smirked and slithered down the pole, her finger quirking in invitation for him to join her.

How could he so no to a pretty girl like her?

So he joined her.  He brushed his fingers along her chin then slid down the pole.  She smiled and took as step back to watch.  Jack was glad he was just tipsy enough to continue otherwise his night would not have ended up as amazing as it did.  He hooked a leg around the pole and humped it slowly, fingers teasing his pant line showing just enough of white underwear to tease.

And someone apparently took notice because there was suddenly heat behind him, pressing against him, wrapping around him, surrounding him, humped him.  And good god did it feel good.  Whoever it was obviously male and aroused if the insistent weight pressing against his bottom was any indication.  Not that he minded, of course. 

He grinned and pressed back hearing the aroused growl and warm breath brushing his neck and teeth nibbled his ear.  Jack hummed, now things were getting interesting.  Maybe he’d get laid tonight after all.  Long, olive skinned hand caught his slender hips and held them still as thicker hips behind him began humping him to the beat of the base.  The bodies surged and brushed against them, but Jack only dimly noticed them.  His mind too fuzzy from arousal to notice anything else but the thumping hips and his steadily growing arousal.

One hand gripped the pole tightly as he could while his other hand reached back and clutched at the clothes of the person behind him.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, he prayed the person he was currently getting off on was good looking otherwise it’d be incredibly awkward later on.

It was getting difficult to catch his breath as the pounding increased.  His cock twitched and strained in his pants until it hurt.  Then the current song ended and the people cheered as DJ Moon began a new song.  Jack used this chance to turn around and face his partner, his breath which had already been shaky completely leaving him at the sight.

His companion was olive skinned, tall, and obviously a few years older than Jack.  Short dark hair was sleeked back so no strand was out of place and glittering silver-grey eyes burned lusty holes into his own ice blue.  His face was oval shaped with a sharp chin and high cheek bones.  His eyebrows were so thin as to be practically nonexistent.

The man wore all black like Jack, but there the similarities ended.  Where Jack’s shirt was like a black blouse tied up the front by crisscrossing black ribbons with similar cuts at his wrist cuffs, this man’s shirt was much simpler.  It was just a simple black t-shirt over skin tight black jeans and a long, black leather coat that was obviously worn quite often if the softness and creases at the joints were any indication. 

Well, now there was an incubus if Jack had ever seen one.  He swallowed heavily and said just loud enough to be heard over the music, “Interested in continuing?”

The man’s eyebrow quirked before his lips twitched up.  “Interested?  I would say so,” –oh god he had a sexy accent – “so long as you know who’s topping?”

It was phrased as a question, but from the darkening eyes and the hand that was suddenly there squeezing Jack’s painfully hard cock through the fabric of his black pants, it was obvious there was no question.  This man was definitely topping.

“Fine by me,” Jack managed to get out in a deep exhale.

Then the hand was gone from his crotch and pulling his arm, dragging him through the crowd of bodies to a dark hall.  Jack only had time to notice the bright “exit” sign over a door at the end of the hallway before he was pushed against the wall with his legs spread wide as the man began humping him again.  His breath fluttered with every press of hips-on-hips until warm fingers slipped under his pant and underwear to prod at his entrance.

He gasped, hips jerking in surprise as the finger pressed until they broke through the tight muscles to fill his hole.  Another hand slunk across to his front and squeezed his clothed cock again just as teeth nipped his neck just below his ear.  “Just relax.”

Taking a deep breath, Jack tried to do just that and found his upper body pressed against the wall with his waist held just far enough back for his legs to spread more to balance his weight evenly.  He was shaking and those finger were moving and scissoring and pumping and prodding and…another…  The man pushed a third finger into Jack’s loosening hole and curled his fingers just so and Jack keened.

“Does that feel good?  Do you like that?” The fingers curled again and Jack keened again, his fingers clawing desperately at the wall.  “Do you want more?  Are you afraid?”

“Just _do it already!”_ Jack cried out drawing a few laughs from an equally busy couple nearby.  But it was the man’s breathy laugh that made his cock jump and his body burn.

Jack blinked as suddenly the fingers were gone, he was turned to face his partner and his lips were kissed harder and more passionately then he’d ever kissed or been kissed before.  It made his legs shake from anticipation.  Then a breeze and they were outside, the muffled music still making its way through the walls.

But Jack couldn’t bring himself to pay attention to anyone or any _thing_ but this man, this amazing, passionate, _sexy_ man who was currently kissing him into oblivion and grinding into him with almost dizzying force.  It this man had sex as hard as he was grinding then Jack didn’t think he’d make it through the night unscathed, not that he was complaining of course.

When his lips were finally released, Jack gasped for breath.  His hands resting limply on his partner’s shoulders as the man slowly, slowly kissed his way down Jack’s chest undoing the black ribbon as he went until the crisscrosses were completely undone leaving Jack’s snowy white chest open to be caressed and kissed.  Something this man seemed hell bent on doing.

“Ha..ha..Jack…mmn,” Jack whispered.

The man paused, his lips returning to hover just short of Jack’s.  “What was that?”

Jack’s heart fluttered dangerously as his eyes hooded.  “My name…it’s Jack.”

The man smirked and Jack’s heart stuttered to a stop before starting up again.  “Pitch.  Call me Pitch,” he said, his voice a low rumble that vibrated against Jack’s swollen lips.

Jack smiled, “Only if you kiss me.”

The man, Pitch, smirked.  “Make me.”

Jack reacted without thinking.  His hands captured Pitch’s face and pressed their lips together hard.  Sharp teeth nipped his lower lip and he gasped, only to have his mouth invaded and filled by Pitch’s tongue.  Air rushed in through his nose filling his lungs as Pitch filled his mouth.  Now if only this brilliant, sexy man could fill him a little further down south.

As if the thought triggered something, Pitch released his lips slowly, tenderly brushing them gently before slowly making his way down Jack’s body.  Lips kissed and sucked and teeth nipped leaving purple blossoms in their wake.  Each brush of flesh against flesh drew a different sound from him and it was incredibly sexy.  At least Pitch thought so.

In fact, Pitch was determined to pull as many of those sounds from little Jack as possible.  But then again, they were outside, so maybe he should hurry things up.  Just a bit.

Jack squeaked as he was suddenly spun around so he faced the wall and his pants were undone and pulled down.  His heart stuttered as hot hands clutched his butt and something pressed against his entrance. 

“Deep breath.”

And he was in.  Jack cried out at the penetration, a sob or two breaking free as the pain threatened to drive him mad.

“You’re a virgin?”

Jack grunted.  “Don’t you _dare_ let that stop you.  I’ll kill you if you do.”

Pitch laughed that light, breathy chuckle Jack had come to crave and leaned close so his heat sank into Jacks body, “As you wish, my little nightmare.”  Had those words not been whispered so tenderly, Jack would have taken offense, but as it was, he couldn’t bring himself to think of anything other than the steady pumping of Pitch’s cock into his tight body.

It felt so wonderfully, painfully, amazing.  Yes it hurt, it hurt like hell, but good god it felt good, too.  So incredibly good.  Oh god, oh god, oh…

“Hu…hu…hu…Pitch…hard…er…uh…please…”  Pitch nudged Jack’s legs wider with his knee to pound into the smaller body harder until it was almost like he was riding the boy like a rider would a horse.  Jack bent his back and pushed his bottom out further into Pitch to increase his balance and try to adjust the angle of entry.  But it still hurt, more then it felt good.

Then it stopped and Jack couldn’t figure out whether he wanted to scream from frustration or cry in relief. 

“Easy,” Pitch whispered.  Gentle hands turned him so they faced each other, twining their fingers together and cupping Jack’s flushed face.  

Jack shuddered, “Wh-wh-why d-did you stop?”  Pale eyes, heavily lidded and foggy with lust and tears barely managed to meet Pitch’s silvery gaze as his body trembled with denied release.

“Hold on to me, Jack,” Pitch whispered as he pressed his body against Jack trembling one.  His hands placed Jack’s on his own shoulders before sliding down underneath his partner’s thighs, lifting them up.  Jack locked his ankles and moved his hands to Pitch’s his neck when he felt that familiar pressure at his hole and Pitch pushed in again.  It was amazing how much he could become addicted to something so fast and so hard, until he found Pitch and Pitch’s large, hot cock.

When Pitch began pounding into him again, Jack felt like he could fall in love with this man.  Whirlwind romance, whatever you call it, Jack had fallen hard and there was no turning back.  He buried one of his hands deep into Pitch’s dark hair; it was slightly greasy from the styling gel, but still soft and feathery.  He pulled those beautiful lips back against his own and forced his tongue into Pitch’s mouth. 

Pitch began to shake, his thrusts losing their rhythm but not losing any of their power.  It was then Jack realized he was going to…

_“Pitch!”_   he screamed when his cock was grabbed and pumped.  The hand squeezed and moved.  Jack was so close, so _close._ He lifted Pitch’s head so their eyes met and just looked at him, burning his face into his memory.   Then he released, his eyes slamming closed and his back arching into his partner’s.  After several more thrusts, he felt heat fill him as Pitch came inside him.

Then they were slipping along the brick wall to the ground, Jack still firmly clinging to Pitch as if his life depended on it.  The only sound other than the dull throbs of the music in NightLight was the couple’s harsh breathing.  Jack shuddered as his body began to relax, regaining its ability to move. 

“Wow,” he breathed, “that was…”

“Amazing,” Pitch finished.

They looked at each other and Jack smiled.  “I don’t think I’ll be able to move anytime soon.  Just so you know.”  He sighed and leaned back against the brick wall.

Pitch smirked, “Well my place isn’t far.  If you’re interested.”

Jack chuckled.  “Sounds…a lot more attractive them a back alley.”

“More attractive than me?”

Jack smiled.  “Never,” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss against his partner’s lips. 

Pitch smiled and rested their foreheads together.  “Maybe this’ll become a thing.”

“God I hope so.”

Pitch laughed and that was the last thing Jack remembered that night.  But he did wake up in a comfortable bed, cuddled up next to the sexiest man alive, and got fabulous morning sex.  Maybe this would become a thing.  Maybe even something more?

Hopefully?


End file.
